Music From Another Room
by Koneko-sensei
Summary: Gokudera seeks some peace and refuge in playing the piano alone at school - but that farmilliar baseball nut just has to go and stick his nose in - now what is their beautiful music teacher getting involved for? very fluffy - i think? lol R&R please!


"That's a nice tune"

Gokudera flinched so violently his hair seemed to stand on end for a second. He slammed down the lid of the piano and swung round to confront the boy who was stood leaning causally against the door frame with that characterizing grin spread across his face.

"What do you want baseball idiot?" Gokudera barked, his eyes full of panic and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What was that you were playing?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

Gokudera snapped back round his hands balled into fists which he rested on his thighs.

"It's none of your business," he muttered through clenched teeth. His forehead was creased with deep lines.

"Sorry," Yamamoto grinned, his blasé reaction making Gokudera shake with anger. Gokudera swept up his bag and stomped towards the exit, stopping before Yamamoto and glaring into his face. Yamamoto placed one lean, muscular arm across the doorway blocking the door he looked deep into Gokudera's eyes his expression suddenly becoming serious.

"move." Gokudera ordered sullenly.

"Would you tell Tsuna if he asked you?" Yamamoto glared.

Gokudera was consumed by shock, he felt his face redden and his response was stuttered:

"I-It's none of you're business.." averting his eyes as he said this

"Hmmm... I guess it isn't" Yamamoto admitted.

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, Gokudera disarmed by Yamamoto's abrupt seriousness. Composing himself he ducked under Yamamoto's arm then lost that composure just as quickly as he had gathered it due to the close proximity of their bodies. He stumbled over his own feet, falling head first into Yamamoto's chest. Automatically Yamamoto's arms flew out and encircled Gokudera protectively. Gokudera pushed him back in embarrassment falling backwards onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" Yamamoto asked, extending his hand out to him whilst holding back a grin.

Gokudera slapped his hand away and rose to his feet looking down very deliberately so as not to look Yamamoto in the eyes and to use his hair to cover his reddening face.

"Gokudera-" Yamamoto started as he barged pass in a final, but successful attempt to exit the room.

Yamamoto watched him disappear down the corridor, sadness etching ever so slightly across his face. He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair in an act of exasperation.

"You'd think he'd notice," he murmured under his breath turning out of the room, his eyes flicking back briefly to the piano stool on which Gokudera had been sat before, he too left the room.

*

"Right!" Nodoka-sensei brought his hands together and flashed the class a dazzling smile, "everyone get into groups and we'll all grab an instrument."  
A large cloud of utter despair descended on Tsuna, he let his head fall to the desk and a groan escape his mouth.

"What's wrong Jyuudaime!!" ordered Gokudera instantly at his side a look of concern plastered across his handsome features.

"Oi, 'sup Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto approaching his seat his arms laden with an assortment of instruments. He handed Tsuna a tambourine, Gokudera frowned at this.

Tsuna looked at the tambourine with contempt, unsurprisingly he was hopeless at music - he couldn't even handle percussion. But how was he supposed to admit to this? Especially with Kyoko-chan standing so near. He wasn't deemed "no-good-Tsuna" for nothing.

The top of Tuna's desk suddenly flipped open and there stood Reborn brandishing his Leon gun which was aimed directly at Tuna's temples.

"Play the tambourine with your dying will!" he chimed releasing the bullet.

Tsuna slumped over his desk for a moment then burst into life, his clothes tore away from his body revealing a pair of monochrome musical note patterned boxers beneath.

"RE-BOOORN!"

Tsuna slammed his palm into the centre of the tambourine, the strength brought on by his dying will caused him to bring his hand right through the instrument. Throwing the useless object away he turned to the larger pile of instruments at the front of the classroom in search of a more hard-wearing implement. Different instruments flew into the air and around the classroom in random directions, some narrowly missing students, others hitting the ceiling and bouncing off the walls.

"Ohh! As expected of the Jyuudaime!" yelled Gokudera rushing to his side, drawing out his dynamite and brandishing it wildly.

"STOP!" screamed Nodoka-sensei seizing Gokudera and Tsuna ( the dying fill flame was slowly diminishing) by the ears. Nodoka-sensei's stunningly feminine features were flushed with anger, he blew his light brown hair out of his heavily lashed eyed and scowled at the two students:

"You – Both – Clean – This – Now – Up - Clean up - **Now**." he panted.

*

Gokudera and Tsuna were both forced to remain in the classroom after bell tolled for the end of school. Nodoka-sensei was still furious with the two boys, he frequently looked up from the books he was marking and shot them murderous glares from where he sat behind his desk. Tsuna cowered back in his seat, making himself smaller and smaller whilst Gokudera lent back in his seat scowling at Nodoka.

"So," started Nodoka-sensei after a while, "How do you feel about your actions?"

"I'M SORRY!" wailed Tsuna immediately, almost in tears – ready to grovel if the situation arose.

Nodoka studied him silently for a few moments then turned to watch Gokudera.

"Sawada-kun, you seem to recognise the error of your ways and may go" Nodoka-sensei suddenly barked.

Tsuna flinched in shock, then with one nervous glance at Gokudera began to clumsily gather his things together. Tsuna fumbled with his bag strap, struggling to get it closed over the contents of his rucksack, he could feel Nodoka-sensei's gaze burning into his back, urging him to leave. He looked up confusedly at his teacher, who's face contorted into an ugly expression for the tiniest fraction of a second before returning to its regular beauty and flashing Tsuna a reassuring smile:

"Go on, Sawada-kun, you can leave now."

With a final wrought look at Gokudera, Tsuna left the room with the slightest reluctance, suspicious of the ugly look he saw flash across his normally calm sensei's face.

Gokudera remained defiantly silent after Tsuna left, Nodoka continued to watch him.

"You're awfully close with Sawada-kun and Yamamoto-kun, aren't you?"

"Eh? S-so?" Spluttered Gokudera surprised and bemused by the sudden question.

Nodoka rose out of his seat gracefully and approached Gokudera's desk:

"Hmm... You're very popular with the girls in the class aren't you?"

"I guess so..." Gokudera muttered sheepishly, his face colouring.

"They don't know you at all though – do they?" the question was entirely rhetoric.

"N-no, not really."

"It's all material – they just want you for your looks. None of them want to get to know you at all, they don't give a damn about your _feelings_,"

"O-oi..." growled Gokudera defensively.

"I suffer from these problems too, Gokudera-kun" Nodoka-sensei breathed softly, leaning over the desk.

"H-huh?" stuttered Gokudera edging backwards.

"People getting to know you, close to you just to take advantage of you because you're pretty,"

"Pretty?!?" spat Gokudera springing to his feet obviously insulted, accidentally knocking his chair about a metre to the right as he stood.

Nodoka dodged around the desk and slowly edged closer to Gokudera, who shifted back until he was pressing himself against the wall – unable to move farther back.

"What I mean to say," Nodoka purred reaching out and tracing Gokudera's cheek with his index finger and thumb, "is that we are both _very _attractive people – _bishonen _if you will, and- and we need to look out for one another. I know how hard it is to grow up with the harassment you have to face from both sexes – all I can say Gokudera-kun, is that you should be thankful that you don't have to attend an all boys school." His tone changed slightly when he neared the end of his speech, his eyes flicked to the right as he recalled numerous traumatic evens unto which he was forced to suffer during his teenage years.

"Uh... sensei?" Gokudera said inquiringly as Nodoka's eyes seemed to mist over. Snapping back to his senses Nodoka focused all of his attention back onto Gokudera. Without saying anything he began to lean in toward Gokudera's now extremely confused and vulnerable face. There lips were mere millimetres apart from one another when Gokudera finally realised what was happening.

"Oi-mmmf!" He tried to protest but Nodoka had already clamped his lips over his. It was impossible for him to pull away due to the wall he had backed into, he had unknowingly walked straight into Nodoka-sensei's trap and was now stuck with no means of escape in sight. His skin began to prickle in disgust, his stomach turned in an nauseating motion. He attempted to push Nodoka off him, but despite his lean frame Nodoka was **much **stronger than he looked. Nodoka's hand inched towards the buckle of Gokudera's pants, Gokudera mouth opened automatically into a small "o" of surprise and alarm. Seizing this chance Nodoka slid his tongue into Gokudera and impounded it's new territory.

Suddenly there was the clatter of a door being slid open, Nodoka whipped around hurriedly straightening out his appearance. Gokudera was in too much shock to do the same, his vision and hearing were cloudy, he could hardly make out what his teacher was saying:

"Ah – Yamamoto-kun, what brings you to the classroom so late after school?"

Yamamoto's eyes flickered from Gokudera's flushed cheeks to the open buckle of his belt. This sight alone and the assumptions brought with it caused Yamamoto's eyebrows to knot together in fury. He flung the desks in front of him aside as he marched over to the back of the room, as he shot out a hand to grab Gokudera, it was visibly shaking with the anger he was trying so desperately to control. He yanked Gokudera out of the room by the arm, Nodoka looked after them, a sadistic grin flickering over his face.

"you're welcome, Yamamoto-kun," he muttered under his breath.

*

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" barked Yamamoto, both of his hands clamped around Gokudera's elbows, forcing him to face him.

Gokudera cringed in embarrassment, averting his gaze with scrunched up eyes, "oi, it's not as if I **wanted **him to do that to me." His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Yamamoto stepped back slightly, his eyes wide in surprise and obvious relief. When he spoke he was considerably calmer, "you didn't want to," he repeated.

"Yeah, idiot, now get off me!" said Gokudera trying to wriggle his arms free.

"Oh," exclaimed Yamamoto, unaware that he had had a hold of him. Both of the boys' eyes fell upon the open belt buckle and unbuttoned trousers that Gokudera wore, they suddenly became very aware of each other. Gokudera attempted to free himself again writhing in embarrassment but Yamamoto's grip remained firm. His hands slid from Gokudera's elbows towards his wrists, then he silently brought their palms together and intertwined their fingers. Gokudera opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to break the intense silence Yamamoto had created, all that he could come out with was a jumble of incoherent syllables that began to flow together into a long string of meaningless sound.

"Ahbuhharulikukaemem-"

Yamamoto silenced him by pressing his lips softly his own, instead of his skin prickling as it did with Nodoka Gokudera felt a pleasant heat rush to his cheeks and although his stomach flipped it wasn't a nauseating feeling – more like the feeling one gets on a roller-coaster when gripped with excited apprehension. He tried profusely to mask his embarrassment with anger, thumping Yamamoto as he pulled away, but his lingering grip on Yamamoto's hand gave himself away. Smiling his usual care-free smile, Yamamoto pulled him close to him, so close that he could easily feel Gokudera's pounding heart against his own chest. He beamed with delight – knowing that even though Gokudera's face was hidden by his embrace, he would definitely be scowling – but that scowl would be countered by a blush.

He laughed again, knowing that his next statement would anger the Italian but unable to stop himself, "You're cute, Gokudera."

The boy looked up in outrage, glowering with mortification, he hit Yamamoto again and stomped towards the door looking back and shouting, "Shut the hell up you baseball idiot!".

Yamamoto chased after him down the corridor.

"Gokudera! Wait! I'm sorry!" he called after him, but was ignored.

Gokudera wasn't sure where he was headed, his mind was too full with what had just happened and the conflicting feelings of joy, anger and embarrassment. His feet automatically led him to the place he most often went to when he was upset or annoyed. He was surprised to find himself inside the music room where Yamamoto had first cornered him that morning. Yamamoto appeared behind him, showing no signs of having chased Gokudera half way across the school.

"Damn that sports nut and his stamina," Gokudera thought bitterly.

"Ah! This is where we were this morning!" noted Yamamoto, seeming to immediately forget the feud that had led them over to the room.

Gokudera glared at him in annoyance, whilst he obliviously stepped over to the piano.

"You were playing that tune," he continued, humming the song under his breath, "that one!"

"Ah," Gokudera replied, forgetting his anger, disarmed by how well Yamamoto had remembered the tune he had only heard a few bars of.

"Hey, could you play it again?" asked Yamamoto innocently, an irresistible look planted across his face.  
Gokudera walked over to join him by the piano, a blush returning to his cheeks as he did so.

"Ok," he said quietly, sitting down onto the piano stool, half-intentionally leaving a space big enough for Yamamoto next to him. He found it difficult to play at first, the heat and smell of Yamamoto's body so close to him was incredibly distracting. He was unable to stop himself staring into Yamamoto's serene and peaceful face as his eyes were closed immersed in the music.

"Hmm? Why'd you stop?" asked Yamamoto opening his eyes.

Gokudera jolted in shock, not realising that he had stopped. Yamamoto grinned in realisation while Gokudera flushed once more.

They were both quite again, this time it was Yamamoto who broke the silence,

"Will you tell me now what that song is?" he gently inquired.

Gokudera looked away and said nothing for a few moments, when he did speak it was low and solemn:

"It was a tune my mother taught me."

More silence followed, it was more thoughtful than awkward or embarrassed. Yamamoto placed his hand over Gokudera's and their fingers intertwined for a second time. Yamamoto leaned in again, but this time Gokudera was ready and willing to receive, they kissed harder, more passionately than before, turning in to embrace each other. They were breathing heavily when they finally pulled apart.

Gokudera stood up and walked toward the door for a final time, he turned back unable to hide his grin:

"Don't get cocky, Baseball-nut."

**How did you like that? Was it ok? I felt very compelled(pressured) to finish this due to a certain someone who I'm sure will know who they are if they read this – and I expect a review from her =) **

**I hope everyone else who read this enjoyed it – please review and any complains in the form of CONSTUCTIVE criticism please – or else I will cry**

**I hope in the near future to do another 8059(or otherwise) fic with the very perverted Nodoka-sensei to lend a hand **

**That's all from me!**

**Ciaossu~ **


End file.
